


if he won't be here

by renjumins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Other, She/her pronouns for reader, chenle not mentioned but he's cousins with renjun, it's our little secret, we die like men lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjumins/pseuds/renjumins
Summary: in which they both wanted to spend christmas together.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader
Kudos: 4





	if he won't be here

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my twitter acc @hwangcentric on the 25th. posted on ao3 five days later.
> 
> this is my first time writing a fic, so comments and feedback are appreciated! but please be nice :))
> 
> (italicized text are text messages)

December 18

Both of them didn’t believe in fate. She thinks it’s silly, while he thinks everything could be explained as a "mere coincidence." That wasn’t until freshman year college – Was it just a coincidence that both of them needed a part-time job? And was it just a coincidence that the nearest cafe outside campus was in need of two shop helpers? No one knows, though one job hiring led to another, and the next thing they knew, they were hanging out after their shifts and calling each other whenever they’re available, work not included in the tens and hundreds of random subjects they ramble about.

It didn’t take them long to discover that their families live in the same neighborhood.

As a child, neither one of them was exactly the type to stroll around and ring on their neighbors’ doorbells to say hi to the little kids who lived behind the gates. And it's not like they attended the same high school either. He was enrolled in the elite private school at the town center because his parents wanted the “best learning environment” for him to develop his core skills, while she spent her days in that more crowded, government-funded institution. Academically wise, there was no major difference (except maybe the private piano sessions the former went to as an extracurricular), though the circumstances most certainly restricted them from meeting each other six years earlier.

But the past is not what’s important now, is it? They’re the best of friends in the present. Even though they don’t take the same course, working at the same cafe was enough time for them to bond, especially during rush hours when said workplace was packed with caffeine-thirsty individuals needing their dose of brew.

The day before the most anticipated start of semester break, the cafe had a low turnout of customers, mainly because the students, their main demographic, were busy packing their things and preparing to go home. This rare period where they have nothing else to do aside from organizing their work area was the perfect time to catch up on their endeavors.

“Our finals were tough! I answered B four times in a row and I don’t know if I’m just stupid but I swear I calculated everything right!”

“I’m sure you did well. And for all you know, maybe your professor was just trolling you.”

“Doubt that, but thank you for the words of encouragement. How’s your presentation?”

“It went great! I think. I may have messed up some moves due to nervousness but I hope it’s not that obvious.”

“Renjun, you worked hard to perfect every single detail of your performance. Whatever happens, I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you,” the young lad muttered, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“Oh, by the way, Renjun? Are you going home for Christmas?”

“Yes, I will!”

“So, that means we can spend our Christmas break together?”

This realization stunned the boy for a second, “You’re right! I’ll visit you after our family dinner, is that good?”

“Sounds great to me,” the girl chuckled. “Anyway, I gotta go pack my things. See you soon!”

Renjun smiled, “See you very soon.”

The thought of meeting his cafe buddy turned best friend during Christmas break brought wide beams in his face and tiny flutters in his heart. He enjoyed every memory spent with her, whether it’s chit-chatting at the counter during their breaks, exploring school fairs together, or helping each other with requirements at the school library. And now, he gets two more weeks to cherish with her, two weeks uninterrupted by schoolwork and other responsibilities.

Maybe he has to thank fate, or Santa perhaps, for this Christmas miracle. Everything was going well, almost like nothing could go wrong.

Or at least until his phone rang.

“Hello, Mom?” He responded to the caller.

“Renjun? Are you done packing your things?”

“I’m still on my way to the dorm, Mom. What’s the matter?”

“Great. When you leave the campus, don’t return home, okay? Just proceed to the airport. I’ll explain later.”

\--

December 20

_“Renjun? Are you home? I went to the address you gave me but the gates are closed.”_

_“Oh, hey. Can I call?”_

_“Why? Is something wrong?”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_"Huh?"_

_“I don’t think I’d be home this Christmas.”_

\--

"Oh," she muttered after the call ended.

Even Renjun didn't know. He said he was also taken aback when his mom called to say that their family would spend their holidays in China. It was to visit their relatives and gather around for the big Huang reunion.

She was still standing in front of the gates of the boy's home. And frankly, she didn't want to leave. No one can stop her, especially since the homeowners were apparently off to another country. But perhaps that's exactly why she wants to stay. She was hoping that some turn of events would bring Renjun and his family back home.

She really anticipated spending Christmas with his best friend.

That guy never failed to give her butterflies in the stomach. Maybe it's the way he rarely smiles, but if he does, it could light up the brightest Christmas light in the world. Maybe it's the way he's naturally helpful, from assisting her in restocking the beans to giving coffee recommendations to those customers who wanted to try off-menu. Maybe it's the way he would sing her to sleep when she couldn't, though she has to since her first class the next day would be at 7 AM. Maybe it just happened that she fell, and she fell hard.

But alas, thanks to unfortunate timing, she would have to wait one more year to get to celebrate the holidays with him.

She remembered to not believe in fate. After all, everything was unrealistically going in their favor, so there has got to be a catch somehow.

Was she on Santa's naughty list to deserve this?

\--

December 24

The awkward three days before Christmas Eve went by like a flash. She kept herself busy by purchasing Christmas gifts for her friends and relatives. That includes a silver friendship locket for her and Renjun. Like the other designs, it was heart-shaped, but the one she bought didn’t have any text written on it. It was plain, smooth, and shiny, almost saying that no one could define their relationship but themselves.

Said duo kept on messaging each other whenever they’re free, like usual. Unlike when they were on campus though, it wasn’t schoolwork that kept them occupied (and frankly, she didn’t know what was worse). Moreover, she didn't attempt to visit Renjun's house after that day. It was because she knew that if she did, heavy surges of longing and loneliness would consume her entire system. So much for the Christmas spirit.

She walked downstairs to help her Mom and Dad prepare for the feast to be held at midnight. They didn't cook much, for it's only the three of them who would eat together, and their relatives have a feast of their own at their homes. They'd just visit tomorrow to deliver gifts, and leave about two hours after the catching-up.

At 8 PM, the preparation was all done. The food is cooked and the table is set, so the young lady went back to her room to dress up for the feast at twelve, as instructed by her mother. The family has got to look presentable for the Christmas pictures, after all.

Just as she got dressed in a simple red sweater and black pants, a notification popped up.

\--

_“Hey.”_

_“Renjun! I was waiting for your message the whole day. Wanna call?”_

_“Actually...”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Can you go outside? I left my gift for you by your gate.”_

_“Really? You could’ve just waited until we meet again on campus, you know.”_

_“Well, I can’t wait for you to see it so ;)”_

_“Alright alright. I’m heading downstairs.”_

\--

“Renjun?”

The young lady was stunned seeing the tall figure standing in front of their gates. Her mind couldn’t register the fact that Renjun, her physically-present best friend, came for her when she thought he couldn’t make it.

She ran towards him and hugged him tightly, almost as if they haven’t met in years.

“I- I thought…”

“I thought so too. But here I am,” Renjun grinned.

She tightened her hug. “I really thought we won’t get to spend our Christmas together. I missed you.”

The young lad hugged her back. “I missed you too.”

\--

“No offense but your family is pretty indecisive,” she said as they sat on the asphalt of the sidewalk, admiring the colorful flickers of the Christmas lights hanging in the neighboring houses’ facades. 

He chuckled, “I know. I still don’t get why they decided to hold the reunion three days before Christmas.”

“And in a fancy hotel,” she added. “You must be disgustingly rich.”

“Only from my father's side,” he defended. “But hey, at least now my family and I would spend Christmas at our house, and most especially,” Renjun intertwined his fingers with that of the girl, and squeezed it tightly, “I can spend it with you.”

The last words made the girl smile, “That’s the best part,” she looked at his eyes, now sparkling brightly with the help of the colorful lights surrounding the area.

“Oh, by the way, I have something for you, I’ll be right back,” she stated as she ran back to her house, climbing the stairs and entering her room to give her present to the boy waiting outside. She hasn’t wrapped the velvet box yet (she thought it was too precious to gift wrap when the recipient won’t be taking it any time soon), but she didn’t care.

“Here. I hope you like it,” she said as she sat back to the same spot as earlier.

Renjun opened the box and was taken aback by the contents of the little box, “Wow. I-It’s beautiful’,” he took a piece of the locket and wore it. “I love it. I love it so much. Thank you,” he took the other piece and wrapped it around the girl’s neck.

“I’m glad you like it,” she pulled him into a tight hug, which the boy reciprocated, but even tighter.

As unsung feelings cloud the chilly air surrounding the two, she thought about what could possibly be the lad’s gift for her.

And then she remembered the text he received earlier, “I left my gift for you by the gate.”

He really did. Because there could be no better present for her than what she has right now. Renjun, his best cafe buddy, best friend, and best gift, is beside him this Christmas.

His presence is all she’s been asking for. And so she received. Maybe she has to thank Santa after all.


End file.
